Sunlight includes ultraviolet rays, and in order to prevent deterioration and damage caused by the ultraviolet rays, ultraviolet absorbing agents are widely used in synthetic resins, paints, fibers, macromolecular film, cosmetics, and the like.
The ultraviolet rays in the sunlight have wavelengths of UV-A rays (having a wavelength of 315 to 400 nm), UV-B rays (having a wavelength of 280 to 315 nm), and UV-C rays (200 to 280 inn). Among these, ultraviolet rays in the UV-C region do not reach the ground. Therefore, the ultraviolet absorbing agent that can efficiently absorb ultraviolet rays in the UV-A region and the UV-B region, of the above-described wavelengths has been in demand.
For example, a triazine-based ultraviolet absorbing agent has been proposed to meet the above-described demand (Patent Literature 1 and 2). However, the ultraviolet absorbability of these conventional ultraviolet absorbing agents is not satisfying, and in particular, they are problematic in the absorbability for ultraviolet rays in the UV-A region.